Letters
by Christine Weasley
Summary: letters and notes from Hermione and Ron to eachother. Begins summer after 5th year. AU fic
1. Happy Holidays!

Dear Hermione, Happy holidays! This being the first letter of the summer after a horrific fifth year and months of O.W.L.s, I think that should be the first thing I write. Happy holidays! How are you? I hope Muggle life is treating you well. I bet you're on some splendid holiday somewhere interesting. You'll lie back and study instead of lie back and relax. Typical of you. Speaking of vacations and holidays, I'm in Romania; the reason I couldn't write you in a while. Mum and Dad sent me. She would have sent me alone (said that I need some time off after last year) but Fred and George insisted on spreading Weasley's Wizard Weezes to as many countries as possible. Percy wanted to go, but Dad told him he causes me too much stress so he wasn't allowed to go. Charlie's shown me lots of different kinds of dragons. Norbert (you remember Norbert, don't you? How could we forget?) is a guard at the Romanian branch of Gringotts. He's guarding some speacial treasures for the Minister of Magic here. I've forgotten his name, but he's a really nice chap. He pays his House Elves I'll have you know. Charlie took me to meet him last weekend and he just adores Fred and George's company. He's promised to meet up with some of his pals in International ministires and see what he can do for them. They're ecstatic. We're learning loads about animals and stuff, but Charlie won't let us out past dark without him. You-Know-Who is supposedly lurking in a country near by. Fred and George say that He's in league with that group who bombed that one American city. You know...the one with the towers. I'm sure you've read about it some place. Anyway, sorry this letter's so long, but there's so much to say! I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Always, Ron PS: If you hear from Harry tell him I can't send him anything til he sends Hedwig. I've bought him something really cool, but Pig can't carry it. I'd send it by Romanian Owl Post, but I don't know where he is because he's with Snuffles this summer. There's a package (a small one) attatched to this as well for you. I hope you like it. 'Bye! 


	2. Imagine That!

Dear Ron,  
  
Happy holidays to you too! I was wonderng why you hadn't written. I'm glad you're alright and it's wonderful to hear from you. Well... it's good anyway.  
  
Muggle life is just as boring as ever, but it's alright. I'm in Greece on holiday and you're very right; it is splendid and interesting. Thing is, I haven't been my typical self. Mum and Dad said we desperately needed to get away from the Wizarding world, and so we're staying in a Muggle Hotel with my aunt and uncle. It's really beautiful here. My parents made me leave my books and homework at home. They say we'll be back soon enough and I can catch up then. For once, I'm relieved. Of course, there are a million things to do and study for, but they're right. I really do need this time away. We bought protective amulets and I put an Anti- Apparation spell on our Hotel room. I would have put it on the whole Hotel, but Daddy says that's over-doing it.  
  
I think it's great you're learning so much about Dragons. Norbert is really a guard for Gringotts? Do you suppose Hagrid knows? He'd be very proud. It's too bad that Percy couldn't go with you, but I reckon your mother was right about him causing you too much stress. The only thing is, how can she think Fred and George are any better? Besides, I'll bet Percy's really busy with his campaign for Minister of Magic. The Romanian Minister is roumored to be the most powerful Minister in the entire world. I think his name isBasil Something-Or-Other. Ican't remember too much about books and things lately. I've been really busy.  
  
I've been lounging out on the beaches a lot lately, and I'm meeting loads of new people! There is a waiter, Justin, at the food bar on the beach that's promised to give me a tour of the islands of the Gods and everything. I think he might be a Wizard because I thought I saw a wand sticking out of his pocket the other day. He's very nice, but my parents don't really like him because he travles around on a motorcycle.  
  
Anyway, I'm really glad you wrote and I hope to hear from you again very very soon! In fact, I think I see an Owl heading this way.  
  
Love from, Hermione  
  
PS: I just got a letter from Harry. He says he can't write too often because he'll be traveling a lot with Snuffles and he'll be too busy. I'm sure he wrote you too becase he said that he told you to keep in contact by Hedwig. He knows Pigwidgeon can't travel that far. Is it true that he's calmed down since you got to Romania? George wrote me the other day asking me bout some Arithmancy problem and he mentioned it. He also asked me if I wanted to be a "spokes person" for their business! Imagine that. 


	3. The Quidditch Keeper

Hermione,  
  
Well, did you like your gift? I hope so. I had it specially made for you. I hope, by now, you realize what it does. It's a jade bracelet, but it's got Unicorn horn pieces too. That's the white. I really hope you like it. It's supposed to help you concentrate or something. It's Muggle-made, and supposedly one-of-a-kind.  
  
So who's this Justin character? Why's he ride around on a motorbike? Greek Gods, eh? How d'you know he's not just making all of this "Gods and Godesses" stuff up just to get you alone? Maybe he knows your Harry's friend and he's in league with You-Know-Who! You can't be too careful. You ought to check this guy out with Dumbledore or something. I'll ask Dad about His supporters in Greece. He's spreading it around the world and...it's really frightening. You should really be careful. Good God, I'm beginning to sound like you! Only kiddng!  
  
I got a message from Harry and you were right. He told me to keep in contact with Hedwig, but not because Pig can't make it. Pig annoys him too much is all. Isn't that a coincidence? He annoys me too! Needless to say, George was wrong in telling you he's calmed down. Harry also says that Snuffles and he are hiding out on an island somewhere. He says it's really hot and he'll probably send message by tropical bird once or twice. Isn't that wicked?! I think so. He sent me his old Firebolt, too. Says he's gotten a Supernova 420. They've got inviibility features, but that won't be useful in Quidditch! It's against the rules now. But then...since when have either he or I ever cared about rules? It was only you who really cared at all. And that all stopped after you almost got killed by a troll anyway. I'm grinning really broadly right now. Thought you should know.  
  
That Romanian minister took Fred and George off to his house yesterday. They ame back with big grins on their faces. Said their shop was going to be spread to all of the Mediterranian countries as well as to the Americas. They really asked you to be a spokes person? Wy didn't they ask me? I'm their brother! Well, if they're going to be like that...  
  
Anyway, Prefect Granger, this is where I must say farewell. I have to go think up some Quidditch strategies because Harry said he doesn't have time. Besides, I'm with Charlie and he should be able to come up with some good stuff. Hope everything's alright in Greece. Have fun on Olympia. That's where the first Muggle Olympics were held. Did you know that women weren't allowed to compete back then? Oops... shouldn't have told you that. You might go off on a Women's Lib movement or something. Joking! Joking!  
  
Did Harry give you any information about Hagrid's where-abouts? I want to write him and tell him about Norbert. I would send Hedwig, but she's not mine. Maybe Charlie will let me use one of his company owls...? I never thought of that before.  
  
Respectively yours,  
  
Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper  
  
PS: Bill and Fleur are getting married this Spring! I just got the owl from Mum and Dad. You're invited. Tell Harry for me will you? My hand hurts and I don't feel like writing another letter this long or longer. 


	4. Justin This and Justin That

Ronald Weasley, Gryfindor Quidditch Keeper,  
  
Aren't you going to ask me anything about how I put on the Anti- Apparation spell on our Hotel room? I was hoping you would, but of course you didn't. You only noticed that I'd spoken to and met another person of the male gender. That's what caught your eye. Typical of you. Always expecting the worst of people.  
  
As a matter of fact, both of Justin's parents were Muggles, tortured and killed by You-Know-Who. He's an apprentice for a Greek Auror. One of the best in the country. I only just found out earlier today that he's a wizard at all. I asked him why he kept his wand so close. He was so statrled by my question that he spilled pop all over himself. Ten he asked if I was a witch and when I said yes, he had the biggest smile on his face. I think we're becoming fast friends, which is nice because I always wanted a penfriend. Anyhow, Justin showed me the island where Apollo (the God of the Sun) was born. If you sit in a particular spot on the top of a plateued hill, you can meet some of his Muses. They were the demi-goddesses that helped him come up with plays and poetry and things like that. Isn't that interesting? We didn't meet any today, but Justin tells me he's met all nine of them.  
  
I did like your gift. It's beautiful, but (as you'd assumed I would figure out) it does absolutely nothing. I wore it today and Justin asked if it was from a boyfriend. I couldn't help but laugh. You? My boyfriend? Not in a million eons! No offence or anything, but... you could never like me. It's just silly. So I laughed and said, "No." Then, do you know what he did? He asked me if I was seeing anyone! I laughed again, and I think he was a little puzzled. I told him that the closest I'd ever come to seeing anyone was Viktor Krum. He looked appalled that I even knew Viktor, and the conversation ended. Isn't that odd? Anyway, I do love the bracelet and I promise to wear it every day. It's a symbol of our friendship.  
  
So Harry gave you his Firebolt? That's really nice of him. What's the Supernova like? I hope he can use it at school. I don't know if it's allowed concidering the Invisibility features. I do hope so though. I've gotten a lot better at flying since first year, you know. I hoped you would teach me this summer when I got to the Burrow, but we both went on Holiday and... you know.  
  
I've enclosed a parcel for you, too. it's not much, but I thought it was nice and you might like it. It's a picture of me on the beach here, and I bought the picture frame. The writing changes to tell you who it is in the picture that it holds and where they are in the picture. It also says the date. I think it's a very good picture, and I thought you would appriciate it. So, there you are. Hope you're having a happy holiday. Write soon!  
  
Love from, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect  
  
PS: Tell Charlie hello for me. I forgot to tell you in my last letter. And I wrote to Harry about the wedding. I can't believe your brother is marrying that conceited little wretch. But I'll go for his sake. If he's happy, that's all that matters. I'll write to Molly and tell her I'm coming. 


	5. Indecent Exposure

Dearest Hermione,  
  
Why should I ask you anything about the Anti-Apparation spell? I already know aboiut the new Muggle-Born Protection Act concerning that sort of thing. Dad told me. And pardon me for being concerned about your safety. Fred thinks I fancy you or something. He's been teasing me about it all morning. George (much to my surprise) has been buggering him to get off my case. They're having a bit of a row about it all. Also, George insisted on wearing a suit to meet with the Minister today about business, but Fred refused and threw a fit until the very end. Didn't want to dress like a Muggle or something. They had Charlie decide and do you know what he did? He told them to shut up and leave already! Can you believe it? They wound up wearing casual muggle slacks and shirts. Fred wore some magical socks though. I think the Minister is going to let them open up shop in the capitol. Exciting.  
  
I can't believe you're still talking to that motorbike weirdo. He asked about your bracelet? You should have told him it was from a boyfriend. Then he might leave you alone. Boys only think about one thing, Hermione. Ask Fred and George. They'll tell you what it is. Which reminds me; what do you think you're doing, running around in that scrap of cloth! That picture, Hermione. I mean, it's indecent! You're my friend and I would never think of you in that way, so I'm keeping it because I think you look very pretty, but there are other boys who would. you know. think of you in that way. It's not right. I bought you a new, tasteful suit and it's enclosed in the parcel. It matches your bracelet. I hope you replace that so-called bathing suit of yours for this one.  
  
I am glad you like your bracelet. I really am. It's not really MUGGLE- made. It's made by this Muggle-born lady. I should have known when it said "Unicorn" on the label. Duh, Earth to Ron. And I do like your picture. You don't look like yourself. You look different from last year. Pretty, if I do say so myself. I won't let Fred and George see it because they'll just ogle your goodies and it's just wrong.  
  
Listen, I do realize you're a girl, alright? I'm just protective of you. You're one of my best, closest friends. That's why I'm going to ask you this particular question: What does a girl want in a guy? I mean, what makes one stick out above all the rest? What makes that certain person so special? What do girls LIKE, for crying out loud?! I couldn't ask Harry this because I'm sure he has no idea either. I mean, he hasn't figured out that Ginny, sticking her elbows in butter and gawking over him like a love- struck calf, likes him. Great stupid prat, I swear. She's only told me last week that she fancies him, but I've known for years just like everyone else. And here he is, gaping after Cho Chang who'll never give him the time of day anymore. ::sighs heavily:: I'm sworn to secrecy though and I'm sure you already knew about it. If not, you're sworn in too. I've been trying to hint it to the poor boy, but he's got a thick skull.  
  
Anyhow, George says hello and he wants you to come over to the Burrow when we get back from Holidays. I think he wants to get us alone together. The two of them are insane, I promise you. Absolutely, piping mad. Charlie sends his salutations along with this picture of Norbert. He's huge now, isn't he?  
  
All my sincerest well wishes, Ronald Weasley 


	6. Coming Home

Ron,  
  
There are a million things I'd love to tell you about the girls question, but I'll save that for last as it's the most important.  
  
I can't believe you would send me a new bathing suit! That is so juvenile and totally interfering! Unfortunately, I've taken a liking to it over the black bathing suit. Damn you. Well, anyway, please don't do that anymore. I appriciate that you are trying to be a friend, but I don't appriciate that you are acting like a jealous bafoon. I know you're not jealous, but that's how your acting and frankly, I cannot stand it! So please, stop.  
  
Grandmother Granger is ill and Mother is insisting we leave at once. She sent an owl to your mother asking if I can stay the rest of the holidays at your house. I assume you will be staying in Romania, but I'll spend some time with Ginny instead so it won't be too dull. I promise I will still write you and keep you posted on the happenings at the Burrow. Your mother needs all the help she can get, what with Bill and Fleur's wedding to plan. Are they really having the ceremony in your back yard? I can't believe Fleur would agree to that, but I guess when you're in love...  
  
Alright, on to the "girls" question. There are lots of things girls look for in a boy. Honesty, dependability, trustworthyness, bravery, loyalty, wit and humor... loads of things. What usually makes a boy stand out in a crowd is his ability to be outgoing. If a boy just walked up to me and said, "I like you" with a sincere voice and demeanor, I would concider him for a while. Everyone is different, though, so I'm not totally reliable when it comes to such matters. However, anyone who can make a girl laugh has a definite mark in his favour. I am personally attracted to someone I can talk to about things. Someone like... someone like you actually. But you're annoyingly lazy and you're always thinking of ways to irritate me or get on my nerves. We'd kill eachother in two days. Well anyhow, my advice to you is this: tell her. I know you've got a certain girl in mind, so don't bother lying to me. Just tell whoever it is how you feel. The worst thing that can happen is she sends you a howler and you get totally humiliated. But the best thing could be that she likes you back. So good luck.  
  
Just tell me one thing... are you sure she's okay with the dangerous situations you get into? I mean, I wouldn't want you getting yourself into a relationship with someone who can't handle a boyfriend in the O.O.T.P. you know? It's just that... well, we live a dangerous life Ron. I don't wan't anyone wandering into that lifestyle without being fully aware of the consequences.  
  
Hope all's well in your part of the country. We're catching the next plane out of here, so the next letter you recieve from me will probably be from the Burrow. Hope to hear from you soon, and good luck.  
  
Best wishes,  
Hermione Granger  
  
PS: Crookshanks sends his best. If it makes you feel any better, he doesn't seem to like Justin very much either. I've told him to keep in touch while we're at school and everything, but I've the oddest feeling that I'll never hear from him again. Oh well. He isn't nearly as handsome as you anyway. ::grin:: 


	7. Taking a Chance

Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm taking your advice.  
  
It's you. I can't believe I just wrote that, but I'm writing in unerasable ink because I want to get this out. I've liked you since first year, Hermione. Ever since you helped me when I'd fallen off the Knight beneath the trap-door. You're so smart, and you're focused, and you're helpful, and fun. You're my best, closest friend that's a girl and well... Mum and the family all like you and .... you don't find me too repulsive, obviously and... what I'm trying to say is that... I like you. I really, really like you. I hope you don't laugh at me and if you dont feel the same we never have to mention that I ever said anything. But I promise I'll do my very best to be good for you. I'll try, Hermione, I really will. Please send me a reply as soon as you can.  
  
Always,  
Ron  
  
  
ps. hermione! it's charlie! don't tell ron i've gotten a hold of this, but i'd like to say that he's a good person, though a tad lazy and stupid. don't hurt his feelings, alright? thanks loads! -charlie  
  
pss. LOOKS LIKE CHARLIE GOT THIS FIRST. BLAST. LOOKS LIKE RONNIEKINS IS GROWING UP. HOPE YOU'RE ALRIGHT AND YOU DON'T TOY WITH OUR BROTHER'S AFFECTIONS TOO BAD. AGAIN, THE OFFER FOR BEING OUR REPRESENTATIVE AT WWW STILL STANDS. HERE COMES RON. TELL MUM WE MISS HER. RON TOO. -GRED AND FORGE 


	8. What'd'you Do That For?

Hermione,  
  
No Howler yet, but no reply either. Looks like I made an ass of myself, yet again. Forgive and forget?  
  
Hope you're grandmother is doing better. Fred and George send their regards. Sorry I made a mess of things. Friends til the end we said. Dont' forget it, Miss Granger.  
  
Always your chum,  
Ron  
  
PS: GEORGE HERE. WHAT'D'YOU GO AND DO THAT TO RON FOR, EH? HE SAID HE LIKES YOU, AND HE'S NOT TOO PEA-BRAINED. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? YOU'VE TOLD US YOU FANCY HIM, AND WE'VE KEPT YOUR SECRET, BUT HE'S .... WELL HE'S MOPEING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. AT LEAST WRITE HIM BACK. I NEVER THOUGHT YOU A COWARD 'MIONE. JUST SAY IT AND LET IT BE DONE.  
  
pps: trying to use different writing than george. it's fred. i've given you a package of lightmeup lollies as bribery to write our little ronnie. we've been trying to make him crack a smile for three days now, but george is right... he's mopeing. anyhow, watch out for the blue lightmeups. there's a small bug, but not to worry; the neon glowing tongue isn't permanent... it'll wear off after a few weeks! (by the by...lightmeups make your whole body glow, but only for about thirty seconds, so if it goes on for longer, well...you're plum out of luck.) 


	9. Appologies

Ron,  
  
I like you too. But we need to talk about it in person, so let's wait til you get here to talk about it please? I'm sorry I didn't write back, I was just busy. I'm so sorry, Ron. Friends? Let's talk about something else.  
  
Percy is really upset. He's got a cold and he's here weeping over it. Your dad says he didn't stand a chance in the election anyway because he's so young. Percy's wrote to Charlie complaining about the state his In-Box will be in at work. It's still hard to believe that Perce is now, Head of the IMC department. He's getting really arrogant about it, and well. he's being an ass.  
  
Hagrid wrote me yesterday. His secret operation is taking longer than expected and we're having Grubblyplank again this year I think. I'm almost beginning to miss Hagrid's treacle tarts. Almost I said. At least he's still alive and we've got to be thankful for that. After last year. so many people. Gabrielle. it's too horrible to think about.  
  
Hope everything's alright. Tell norbert hello for me, and tell your brothers to keep out of your mail. They've been writing me. **grin**  
  
Love from, Hermione 


	10. Punishment

Hermione,  
  
If I wasn't so mad at my brothers I would have written sooner. We're for home next week and the twins are fingerless. Yes, fingerless. I cursed them off. Mum will go mad at me, but I don't care. How dare they get into my private mail!  
  
I promise we'll talk more about this when I get home. I'm sorry that I pressured you into writing me about it, but I just... I don't know. I'm just sorry.  
  
You know, there has never been someone who could drive me as bonkers as you. You can make me so angry, but you make me laugh and you're dead helpful. And on top of that, you're beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.  
  
Hope the Sticky-Finger Duo didn't bugger you too much. Norbert says, "RAR!"; Charlie says, "See you at the wedding!"; and the twins say, "Mmmmph." (They're bound and gagged in the hall closet without their wands for the rest of the day.)  
  
Truly yours and forever your friend,  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
PS: Don't tell Ginny about any of this, please?  
  
PPS: Have you heard from Harry? He didn't return my last letter, and I'm a little worried. 


	11. Meet Me kind of confusing

~*Hermione and Ron are at the dinner table upon Ron's return*~  
  
I'm glad you're home! D'you want to meet me after dinner?  
  
Where at? Thanks. I'm glad to be back. Too bad the Twins have their fingers back. They'll probably nick my journal faster than you can say, "Quidditch."  
  
You keep a journal? Meet me by the pond out back at around midnight, all right?  
  
Alright. Yes, I keep a journal. So?  
  
You're cute when you blush. Your ears turn red. I keep a journal too, it's just odd. I didn't think you were the type.  
  
I can't believe you just smacked George! He was reading over your shoulder and BAM! A good one to the cheek. Good job. You look pretty when you blush too.  
  
He deserved it! Nosey bugger. Anyway, so you'll meet me? Tell your mum to bugger off. She's pulling a George.  
  
Of course I'll meet you. You didn't tell Ginny, did you?  
  
No! I promised I wouldn't and I always keep a promise. You know that.  
  
I reckon you're right. Well, I'm off to bed. Got to get a LITTLE sleep, you know.  
  
For what? Your beauty rest?  
  
Stop snickering.  
  
No. Good night, Ron. I'll see you at midnight.  
  
~*The following will be written in normal fanfiction form. It is short, it is fluffy and it is fun. I guess this turned out to be a ficlet, didn't it? Oh well. Bye! Love from, Christine Weasley*~ 


	12. It Had To Be Moonglow

It Had To Be Moonglow  
  
The moon was sinking ever lower through the trees. Staring blankly into what seemed to be a bottomless pit of water, she was engrossed in thought. Her brown hair, bushy and frizzy beyond redemption, was piled atop her head with a rather absurd pink clip. Her equally brown eyes were glazed over and held heavy bags under them from lack of sleep. Her robes were spotted with bits of pasta sauce from that evening's supper, leaves and mud from the afternoon's quidditch match and there was ink on her nose from that mornings reading. She was perched awkwardly beneath a willow tree, her rump resting upon her heels, the balls of her feet precariously placed upon a mangeld root. She dangled ever closer to the water... ever closer... SPLASH!  
  
Ron Weasley had never seen anything so beautiful.  
  
Hermione spluttered to the surface for air, pushing her hair away from her eyes, only to find the love of her life laughing his little pea-brained guts out. At her. He was lying on the edge of the pond, clutching his sides while Hermione splashed him mercilessly with ice-cold water.  
  
"You pig!" she hissed. "You could have at least tried to help me!" Ron laughed harder than ever. With a huff, Hermione crossed her arms, realized she couldn't stay afloat in this position and swam to the edge where Ron was lying, practically howling with mirth.  
  
"Hermy!" he wimpered when she'd rung out her robes on his face. "Stop! Stop, stop, stop! I'm sorry!" Satisfied, Hermione reached out a hand to help him up. Ron looked at it warily before taking it and getting to his feet.  
  
"You're lucky," she whispered, "that you're my best mate. Else you'd be on this ground bleeding like a stuck pig."  
  
"She only looks sweet and innocent," Ron said under his breath. But anything said under your breath in the dead of night is really said in a loud whisper. Everyone knows that.  
  
"Oh, grow up," Hermione hissed after she'd Quick-Dried herself off.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked easily. They sat together beneath the same willow, but in a much less dangerous spot... on the other side. Ron pulled out two red apples from his pocket and handed one to Hermione while biting into his own.  
  
"I dunno," Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm. "Could it be the letters we've been sending?" She didn't have to look at Ron's face to know that his ears were the same color as his apple.  
  
"About that," Ron said quickly, "I've been meaning to tell you..."  
  
Hermione turned to him and a sliver of moonlight suddenly illuminated her entire face. Ron gulped.  
  
"You've been meaning to tell me what?" she asked, after a long pause during which Ron was doing a lot of staring at Hermione's mouth.  
  
"What?" he asked with a shake of his head.  
  
"You've been meaning to tell me something about our letters," Hermione said patiently. "What have you been meaning to tell me?"  
  
"Oh that," Ron said. Obviously he was stalling for time.  
  
"Yes that," said Hermione waspishly.  
  
"It's just that..." his ears were turning redder by the minute... "I really l-li-l-like you, Her-Hermione..." He'd managed to get that part out, at least.  
  
"And?" she said slowly. "I like you too, Ron."  
  
And with a sudden burst of madness, "Oh bugger it" came flying out of his mouth.  
  
He took her hands, placed them on each of his shoulders and looked her right in the eye. "May I kiss you, Hermione?"  
  
And for once, she was the one that looked stunned. 


	13. This Kiss

This Kiss...  
  
"Erm, Ron?" Hermione finally spluttered. His expression was uncertain now, but there was determination hidden in there somewhere.  
  
"Hermione, I'm going to kiss you now. If you want to stop me, you've only to say so." He said it so calmly, so resolutely, so bracingly that there were no words in Hermione's feverish little brain.  
  
None that had more than a syllable, at any rate.  
  
It was a kiss unlike any other kiss. It was the sun and the moon. It was the stars and the clouds. It was rain, it was a warm breeze, it was magic, it was primitive, it was simple, it was complex, it was joy, it was pain, it was laughter, it was tears, it was everything and nothing, natural and subliminal, beautiful and frightening.  
  
It was wet, it was slobbery and Hermione hoped it would be better the second time 'round. If there was a second time 'round.  
  
Ron pulled away slowly, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths.  
  
"Urgh! Gross!" Ron said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Hermione followed suit. When he looked up blushingly, all she could do was laugh. It was all he could do to not laugh right along with her, so he did, as it required too much energy not to.  
  
"What are we doing, Ron?" Hermione asked him, sometime later. They were sitting by the pond holding hands, their feet dangling in the water.  
  
"We're." Ron halted, at a loss for words for the moment. "We're testing the waters," he said after a long, thoughtful and tense pause.  
  
"Testing the waters?" Hermione looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," he said with a firm nod. "Testing the waters of our relationship. We do have a relationship, right?" He looked so worried that Hermione had to bite back her grin. She held her free hand up to his cheek and looked into his face.  
  
"Ron, I've waited all this time for you to just come right out and say it." She stopped right then and looked ever deeper into his blue eyes, lightening with the graying dawn. "But you aren't going to, are you?"  
  
"Come out and say what?" Ron threw up his hands in exasperation. "I've already said I fancy you and you've already said you fancy me. What's the problem?"  
  
"Ron, say it to me." She took his hand once more. "Not to some silly piece of parchment, but to me. To my face. Say that you love me."  
  
Ron gulped. Hard. He closed his eyes for a moment as if praying for strength. When he opened them it seemed he had it.  
  
"I love you, Hermione Granger."  
  
"I love you, Ron Weasley."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Now, we kiss."  
  
And indeed it was much better the second time 'round. After all, it was Hermione that was doing the leading this time. She'd read about it... 


End file.
